The instant invention relates generally to game boards, and more particularly, to arrow dice a game of skill and chance.
Numerous game have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be played with skill and are also games of chance. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.